


浮游生物

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 来口汉拿山甜橘巧克力吧





	浮游生物

**Author's Note:**

> ooc
> 
> 现实背景
> 
> 私设有
> 
> R

华城到南杨州到底要多久，一旁的twitch打开着，主播一惊一乍地玩着自走棋，金炳善按亮屏幕后发现短讯毫无回音后又重新按灭，圆润泛粉的指尖有些焦躁地开始叩叩的敲打着一旁的桌面。

不如自己去吧，加州的101大道也没有机会去好好自驾游玩一番，天使港的风光也无法一睹风采。但他绝不想在这漫长假期的夏末秋初错过漫溢阳光与腥味的湛蓝大海，其实处女座的动作干净利落都是因为他们早早就在大脑里构想规划好了一切，金炳善除开那通没有回信的iMessage，其他都是在他预想内顺利进行着的事情。简单的黑色背包与夏日偏爱的透气衬衣。不会热的，太阳宁愿自己轻吻不到他的皮肤，也不愿海风先自己一步触及自己未曾得到的。

KTX六个小时，预约酒店就只是点点手机的事情，金炳善靠在飞速前进的高铁车窗旁看着与这大型钢铁怪物擦身而过的多样景色，他长久盯着屏幕的眼球也得到放松休息的时间，仿佛就这样把一年未看的绿色都看光了。偶尔经过的地方，那块专属的天空被电线交错隔断，一块一块的。

“嘁。”

他想起来白璨萤常常买来防止他低血糖的手作牛奶巧克力。

上面有过杏仁和榛果，有过冻干草莓和冻干菠萝，但他比较爱白璨萤自己找时间去做的那款，他喜欢的脆饼和椰子片被人倾注爱意满满投入，咬在嘴里不只是缓解了低血糖，还治好了金炳善疑似AI从不脸红的怪毛病。

金炳善坐在座位上咂巴咂巴嘴，掏出一罐巧克力豆，丢了两颗在嘴里。

白璨萤看见窗外的天翻起鱼肚白，关了直播才恍惚想起手机似乎是来了信息，他本来想先去洗把脸，冥冥之中却有股力量生生将他的想法重新拆组起来，于是罗密欧迟迟地，看见了来自于茱丽叶的那封邀约。

“啊西金炳善这小疯子。”

他冲到洗手间快速扒光自己冲了个澡，胡乱把还在滴水的头发擦干后朝背包里塞了几件换洗衣物和必需品，打开门拦了辆车就让开去高铁站。

白璨萤的镜片上倒映出最近时刻的KTX时间表，他估摸着时间买了张目前来说最快的，两小时前的短信，他该是和金炳善要一同到达釜山站的。

一切都安顿好后，白璨萤终于靠在出租车后座上松了口气，火急火燎地安排好一切，这是他第一次经历的。以前出行时总是经理或者金炳善操心这些，谁知道那个家伙刚回韩国就狠下心给自己一个下马威，白璨萤心里奇奇怪怪的，他想着想着，心脏好像分出了一块变成了红色的半块磁铁，它热烈地跳动着，迫不及待地要去见自己蓝色的另外一半。

成功在车厢里找到位置坐下，他在长长的车厢经过一个弯道时看见了遗留在尾端还没转过弯来的另外半部分车厢，一节一节地被牵引着，最终带着满满一车的离别思念心动与失落，就要到达天与海的交界，  
地球地球真就是个球，他在美国最后留给金炳善的是背影，而他现在将要走回原点，面对面地。

他想要好好亲吻他。

手机又来了一条短信：

[白璨萤，我们去买巧克力。]

四小时过得好快，他踏上这座临海城市的第一块地砖时便向金炳善拨去了电话，待接声嘟嘟地响着，一下下让白璨萤揪起来了自己的裤边。

他放开了。

“喂？”

“我到了，在7号出口这里。”

他看见熟悉的高瘦身影向自己走来时才发觉自己有多想金炳善，不要再强调视讯通话里的爱语了，白璨萤又想起通过电波传来的金炳善充斥鼻音的低低喘息，甚至人的肌肉与更加深处的密处鼓捣出来的暧昧氤氲的声音。他们隔着千里透过电波与屏幕来将思念与爱裸露出来，在扬声器的包装下又更添一层感性，他们需要性需要爱，同时地，对着同一个对象。

可这都不如他真正地见到实体的金炳善。

如今白璨萤认为自己是跋涉千山万水终于走进古堡里的骑士，他的漂亮月亮离他越来越近，冷冷地照着他的脸，夺走他的思考。

他抓住那只细瘦手腕，把人搂了起来，缺氧太久的他，深深埋在金炳善颈边汲取着自己许久未见的氧气。那股体香依旧熟悉和对他有着吸引力，好不容易才控制自己将人送开的白璨萤认真看着金炳善：

“你等了多久？”

月亮笑着，轻轻地说：“要算起来的话，任何时候。”

金炳善听说白璨萤闲暇之余考了驾照后就用那自带撒娇鼻音的声音去晃着白璨萤的手，租车吧租车吧租车吧白璨萤。

“我不想错过广安里大桥啊。”

但白璨萤想起爸爸在釜山亲戚家停着的一辆为了方便出行的车，二话不说打电话去联系了。

金炳善坐在他对面用心吸着Godiva的熔岩巧克力冰沙，面前还放了几块大块的巧克力和一些包装精美的巧克力球。  
白璨萤一边与长辈打着电话一边摇摇头，太甜了太甜了。他在美国时知道金炳善挑食的坏毛病，但自己在那不长不短的时间里注意着对方的低血糖，硬是给他养成了个平时吃些巧克力的习惯。

可可的香气填满了整个店的空间，电话那边的长辈和自己确认后让两人去家里把车开出来，白璨萤连连道谢，挂了电话对对面的人使了使眼色，金炳善会意，收拾了一下餐台就和白璨萤一起走出了酒店。

他们搭这釜山的地铁，这不如首尔的二号线那样新潮前卫有各种电子屏幕，LED的报站屏幕与摇摇晃晃的车厢满是人情味，金炳善被晃得和白璨萤肩膀碰肩膀，那人起了坏心，两个人在地铁里和小孩儿一样打闹了一会儿后才以金炳善的求饶为休止符而作罢。

他们到了白璨萤亲戚家后，白璨萤扯着金炳善去敲了门，年长慈祥的长辈不认识金炳善，但小伙子白白净净的赚足了好感，两人硬是饮下了推辞不了的五味子茶，才成功坐上驾驶座与副驾驶。第一次自驾，说实话大家都稍显拘谨，金炳善一言不发乖乖地系好安全带，看着驾驶座上的人打开车载GPS输入了广安里大桥后便启动引擎。心里奇妙的感觉像苏打里的气泡一同升起，他看着手机屏幕，眼神余光却忍不住瞄向驾驶座上单手熟练操纵着方向盘的人，白璨萤认真起来真的很帅，嘴唇也是抿得紧紧的，一时车内静默了下来。

还是司机本人反应过来这种死亡沉默，他连接了蓝牙，把Melon歌单打开，金炳善爱听抒情歌外就是习惯性在Youtube上搜索“欢快的音乐”这种类型，但听着此时的Funky Hiphop却也意外地对自己口味。韩国年轻人的取向终究还是不会抛弃自己，他跟着节拍轻轻地摇头晃脑起来，白璨萤得空看到这一幕，也忍不住笑了。

他们开到了那座“钻石之桥”，贯穿大半边大海的桥梁在白日仍是一副灰白交杂的模样，来往的车流被夹在深蓝与浅蓝之间，成为了两块色块间的分割线。金炳善按下一点车窗，带着咸腥味的海风立刻扑面而来，不假多时便稍稍将潮气掺在金炳善的刘海之间。

“你开车好熟练，”他转头看向白璨萤，那人手搭在窗边也在看窗外另一边的大海，听见他说话才回头笑着看着自己，“我也想过考驾照来着，但是好像这种都不太适合我。”

“那就和我来啊。”白璨萤认真的说。

金炳善突然想看看另一半大海的景色，很想。于是他在车流堵塞的时候扯松了安全带，起身伸手扒上白璨萤那边的车窗边，却只看了三秒海景。

下一秒他发觉自己比起看那另一半大海，他更想吻一吻白璨萤。

车子在几近黄昏之时开到了广安里海水浴场边，不知道是不是因为到这个时候气温较低还是因为工作日的关系，他们停车的地方人烟稀少，只是街边的小店的牌子还闪着七彩的LED灯光。

金炳善趴在车窗上看了一会儿沙滩与海，橘红的太阳在广安大桥与天空的交错处挂着，整片氛围都是白织灯那样的暖黄色，思考了一会儿，他打开车门下了车。白璨萤看见金炳善拎着一袋巧克力走到了车子的引擎盖前靠着，从主驾驶座看过去时的背影瘦削又单薄，只让人越来越想抱紧。

金炳善嚼着一块白色的汉拿山甜橙味的巧克力块在用手掰着吃，橙子的甜香味混着牛奶与香草的香气，是不是这个味道把白璨萤给引来了，他看见走到自己面前的身影想着。

金炳善笑着看看白璨萤，那人经过了一小段时间的驾驶显然有些头疼，他看见对方甩了几下头，便伸出手指按在白璨萤的太阳穴处轻轻揉按着。嘴里叼着一块不大不小却在慢慢融化的巧克力，白璨萤盯着金炳善认真的表情，一时有些恍惚。

他时隔好久见到自己的爱侣，对方带着加州的海洋与阳光的味道降临在自己身边，指腹为他通过太阳穴源源不断地注入洛杉矶暖阳的温度，再多的头疼与思念都在这一刻被融化揉散，他不知道自己看着金炳善时的眼神是何种感觉。

只是金炳善眼睛弯弯地停下手上动作，转而捻出来嘴上叼着的不剩多大的巧克力：“白璨萤，你是不是想亲我啊。”

白璨萤没说话，抓着金炳善的手咬下那块白巧克力，又直接了当地吻上了金炳善的嘴唇。金炳善充斥着甜橙与香草的味道，他该和他一起的，错过的那几个月要在这里一同补偿才好，白璨萤终究还是要和金炳善一起的。

可可脂的固体在喘息与唾液交换间被热度逐渐融化，焦糖色的黄昏配上白巧克力味的吻，两个人就像浇上甜美枫糖的松饼，对味又合拍。

金炳善是在亲吻的这一刻才发觉自己是株久旱的凤凰草，如今他的水源灌溉与他满满地眷恋爱意，他再次抽枝散叶，将最鲜活的自己皆数展开给了白璨萤。而那人离开他的嘴唇，极致温柔地舔舐掉体温融化掉的，粘在他手指上的巧克力。

被带到车里后两个人都没顺过呼吸，只是急忙地将对方的皮与肉真正地裸裎在自己眼内，身体与身体间太久没有肌肤相亲，金炳善急切地再次吻上白璨萤后，驾驶员也只有那一点空档去放低移后了些座位。他一只膝盖跪在车座上，几乎是整个人覆盖着高却纤瘦的金炳善，身下人环着自己的脖子用心吻着自己，一时分不清是谁的香草味涎液互相交换，又从金炳善的嘴角流开。

贴得太过于近了，在最后一道束缚被解开后，金炳善来不及反应便被白璨萤将两人性器圈在一起套弄的动作弄得呼吸一滞，最敏感的地方贴着最敏感的地方，车子四处封闭闷出来的燎燎热气熏得他眼角泛红，他又环紧了些。

苦难与可惜或者再多其他的感情都像是个个被灵丹妙药敷了起来的伤口，纵然他因为唇枪舌剑被刺得心脏满是深浅不一的伤痕，爱人永远是他的妙药，他觉得自己破掉的残缺的部分都被修补了。金炳善曾是缺少的，而白璨萤会填满他，他的心也是，他的身体也是。

“啊…啊啊——”那人撸动的速度突然加快，他一下承受不住喊了出来，却又想起两人荒唐地直接在野外停靠的车里便宣起了淫，过大的羞耻感令他咬着自己的手腕避免发出更多的声音，而显然这选择是对的，他下一秒便被白璨萤的手掌爱抚着达到了高潮，腰部高高地离开椅背挺了起来，接着便是被快感控制地无法停止的颤抖。

白璨萤也交代了出来，只是看着爱人被手臂遮掉一半的脸蛋上双眼泛红泛泪，这时候硬不起来实属不正常，他移开金炳善的手腕，那上面留下了粉里透红的齿印，让白璨萤忍不住舔了一下。

但金炳善显然在高潮余韵中还是难以招架分毫的触碰，他瑟缩着收回了手，下一秒却被白璨萤把住下颚，嘴里伸进来了对方的大拇指，翻搅逗弄，他被弄得只会发出闷闷的抗议声。

但这相当有用，白璨萤放过了他的嘴唇，转而拿起身上带着的手帕团了团塞进金炳善的嘴里，他总爱咬自己，不如从根源上断绝这种可能性。于是金炳善说不了话，泪汪汪的眼睛看着自己的腿被抬到一个不可思议的角度，他真的被白璨萤的热度融化，越来越软了。

细直白的长腿搭在了自己肩上，白璨萤掏出自己包里带着的润滑剂，在金炳善难以置信又些许愠怒的眼神里捂热了透明的液体。充分按揉后送进温热甬道时明显感觉到爱人身体一僵，是吧，这许久未被自己触碰的躯体像是被重置了一般紧致湿软，白璨萤的手指在里头作乱，金炳善说不了话，只能“唔唔”地表达自己想说却无法说出口的所有。

白璨萤到底是了解他了解得不得了，体内的某处被按到时自己又不争气地想要叫出来，却被布料堵住了声音，他只能可怜兮兮地被快感鞭挞着紧绷的神经，似乎不用多久他就会完全地溃不成军。

而熟悉又太久未见的热硬茎体再次拓开自己身体时，金炳善觉得就算Phone Sex时自己有多爽哭的有多厉害都不及这酸胀感占领身体的分毫，他眼眶泛红死死盯着身上的人，白璨萤显然也憋了太久，在全根没入后像是完成了什么大事一样吐出了一口浊气。

金炳善已经受不了了，该死的白璨萤一动不动，他受不住，自己扭着屁股想抓到哪怕一丝的快感，却被那人惩罚性地拍了拍臀侧：

“就这么想我？”

伴随而来的是丝毫不能救火的轻缓抽送，金炳善急得要命，说不出来话的他迫切又崩溃摇着头的锤了几下手下的车门侧，自己体内像是被细微的小东西们侵蚀着，痒的要命，只想白璨萤快快用力好好疼一疼自己。当然白璨萤懂得见好就收，在金炳善的神经即将绷断的那一秒便抓住金炳善的双手按在椅背上，身下突然狠狠抽出又撞进去，如愿以偿地听到了闷闷的带着鼻音的溃堤呻吟。

他再也不吝啬自己的那怕一点的爱意，几个月来的思念与未达的性欲被他一一送入金炳善的身体。手掌抚上那人泛红的小脸，又将微微汗湿的刘海拨弄开，爱人的眼睛抓不到焦点，他看见金炳善朦朦胧胧地被久旱逢甘霖的淫思掌控住大脑的痴态只觉得可爱。于是他侧过头咬上那人瘦直的小腿肚，果不其然又让身下人敏感地弹了一下，金炳善眼睛都睁不开了，他被堵住喉咙，连畅快地呻吟都做不到。

白璨萤在他耳边说着爱与恋，他好想给他同样的答复，却也做不到。

于是就因为这样，他不是因为快感不是因为许久未见的想念，金炳善因为自己的爱意欲语而未达，委委屈屈地哭了出来。

那人这才慌了，连忙取出已经被唾液沾湿的手帕，却不知道该从哪儿哄起。他身下停了下来，凑上去细细亲吻掉金炳善的眼泪，确认着对方已经稍微缓和下来的情绪后才继续动作。

“…白璨萤，”拥抱让肩胛骨与肩胛骨亲吻碰撞，“我也真的好喜欢好喜欢你。”

换来的是爱人更加狂风骤雨般的撞击，肉体碰撞的声音惹人耳尖发热发红，金炳善上面的嘴和下面的嘴都被填的不漏分毫，自己活生生靠着被操后面就射了出来，内里一下收紧，贪婪成性的身体连高潮时白璨萤的温热精液也没有放过，他的肉壁蠕动吞食着，绞得白璨萤头皮发麻。

白璨萤拿出湿纸巾好好将两人清理了一番，金炳善想穿上自己的衬衫时却发现了上面遗留下的“新鲜”精斑，他脸红发热，把那布料扔到了一旁。白璨萤在自己的包里翻了翻，找到了一件衬衣，金炳善虽然高但瘦，自己反而衣服要比他大上一码，但现在也没得挑了，金炳善接过衣服便套了上去。

…靠这是什么爽感。

白璨萤看见自己男朋友满布自己的吻痕穿上充斥自己气味的衬衫时简直又受不了，他也这么做了。

但他还是心里有数的。

看着嘴唇红肿穿上裤子的金炳善的白璨萤想。

他的爱人提着鞋子光脚迈上了沙滩，已经是夜晚的海水浴场静谧无比，能听到的只有海浪与风之歌。金炳善身上带着事后的轻微腥膻气，被咸腥的大海欣然接受，于是这片水域送上凉爽海风，撩起了他的衣摆。

金炳善还想朝前走走，却被白璨萤以现在海水很冰会感冒为由制止了下来，于是他蔫蔫地卷起一些裤脚坐在离水域不远的礁石上，白璨萤从远处的小店里买来滚烫鲜美的鱼饼汤，看见的就是随着自己越走越近后，爱人小腿上自己的齿印。

他们将鱼饼汤倒进纸杯里，釜山的鱼饼极其出名又好味，经过一番剧烈运动的两人狼吞虎咽，不用多久就分食完了这份暖食。

金炳善胃里暖暖的，肩膀上却压下重量，调皮的爱人又把脑袋靠在了自己的肩上。

而凛月当空，夜海波光粼粼。

-

[和我一起去广安里喝杯鱼饼汤吧]  
[璨萤啊]


End file.
